RESEARCH CORE C ? SUMMARY The Network Assembly and Mathematical Modeling Core will provide a world-class program of bioinformatic research, service, and training within the San Diego Center for Systems Biology. Its mission is to develop and apply technology for integrating diverse `omics data sets to construct biological network maps and to establish the means by which this information can be translated to make general predictions of cell states and phenotypes. The core will accomplish this mission through four Specific Aims. First, it aims to support a multi-faceted program of collaboration and service, including key expertise for development of `omics data into biological maps and predictive models and a central pipeline of bioinformatic tools. Second, it will engage in cutting-edge bioinformatics research into advanced methodologies for predictive modeling of biological systems. In particular, the core will pursue a general engine for genotype-to-phenotype translation using hierarchical models, inspired by progress during the previous period of support. Third, it aims to create educational opportunities to train SDCSB scientists (faculty, postdoctoral fellows, graduate students and undergraduates) in the concepts, approaches and practice of network biology and predictive modeling. Finally, the core will support software and hardware infrastructure, to provide a foundation for the bioinformatic research and services of the core and give SDCSB researchers access to high performance computing resources. The core leaders, Drs. Trey ldeker and Lev Tsimring, are established investigators in bioinformatics and biophysics and are dedicated to developing network assembly and predictive modeling methods. The activities of this core are central to all four Research Projects.